WHAT CAN I DO?
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: "Daehyun-ah, mengertilah, menikah dengan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, jebal.", "Kenapa tidak Jongup saja yang menikah dengan Baekhyun hyung? Aku sudah punya Youngjae!", "Daehyun-ah, nan gwencahana, menikahlah dengan Baekhyun hyung, aku yakin lama kelamaan kamu pasti bisa mencintainya…"... #DaeBaek #DaeJae #BAP #EXO
1. Prolog

WHAT CAN I DO?

.

Main Cast: Daehyun, Baekhyun, Youngjae

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

"Apa? Menikah? Shireo!"

"Daehyun-ah, mengertilah, menikah dengan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, jebal."

"Shireo! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Daehyun-ah, eomma mohon. Kamu hanya perlu menikah dengan Baekhyun dan keluarga kita akan terselamatkan, kita akan mendapatkan uang untuk berobat appa, dan kita juga membiayai sekolah Jongup. Memangnya kamu tidak kasihan kalau namdongsaengmu sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara tidak membayar uang sekolah?"

"Jongup? Aku harus berkorban menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai hanya demi Jongup yang sehari-harinya hanya angkat beban dan pacaran dengan si centil Zelo itu? Shireo!"

"Daehyun-ah, jebal… Appa dan eomma membutuhkanmu… Hanya kamulah harapan kami satu-satunya…"

"Kenapa tidak Jongup saja yang menikah dengan Baekhyun hyung? Aku sudah punya Youngjae!"

"Daehyun-ah, nan gwencahana, menikahlah dengan Baekhyun hyung, aku yakin lama kelamaan kamu pasti bisa mencintainya…"

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Jae…"

"Cobalah dahulu… Kamu harapan mereka satu-satunya…"

.

.

.

Mian, bukannya lanjutin ff yang kemarin malah bikin baru lagi, tapi mumpung ada ide, kalau kelamaan ntar malah hilang lagi...

Untuk yang FF DaeJaeBaek sebelumnya, 'WHY' mungkin chap 2nya bakal dipost setelah lebaran karena ratingnya kemungkinan besar bakal naik, hahaha... *evil laugh*

Review please...

Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Daehyun mengernyit heran ketika mendapati sebuah mobil yang ia pastikan bukan milik keluarganya terparkir tepat di depan pagar, dan juga dua pasang sepatu mahal berada di depan pintu utama rumahnya. Tumben mereka mendapat tamu – yang sepertinya – berasal dari golongan terpandang.

"Daehyun, kebetulan sekali kamu pulang. Kenalkan ini Joonmyeon-ssi dan istrinya, Yixing-ssi," Himchan – eomma Daehyun – memperkenalkan anak tertuanya pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing. "Dan Joonmyeon-ssi, Yixing-ssi, ini Daehyun yang aku bicarakan tadi."

Selanjutnya Daehyun terpaksa duduk di tengah-tengah appa dan eommanya hingga hampir satu jam walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang keempat orang disekelilingnya bicarakan.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana, Dae?" tanya Himchan saat Daehyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

"Aku ada janji dengan Youngjae," jawab Daehyun sambil lalu.

Sebelum Daehyun benar-benar menghilang Himchan sudah mengejar dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Berhenti temui Youngjae!"

"Wae?"

"Bulan depan kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun, anak dari Joonmyeon-ssi yang kemarin datang kesini."

"Apa? Menikah? Shireo!" Daehyun membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun Himchan kembali mencegahnya.

"Daehyun-ah, mengertilah, menikah dengan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, jebal."

"Shireo! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Daehyun-ah, eomma mohon. Kamu hanya perlu menikah dengan Baekhyun dan keluarga kita akan terselamatkan, kita akan mendapatkan uang untuk berobat appa, dan kita juga membiayai sekolah Jongup. Memangnya kamu tidak kasihan kalau namdongsaengmu sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara tidak membayar uang sekolah?"

"Jongup? Aku harus berkorban menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai hanya demi Jongup yang sehari-harinya hanya angkat beban dan pacaran dengan si centil Zelo itu? Shireo!"

"Daehyun-ah, jebal… Appa dan eomma membutuhkanmu… Hanya kamulah harapan kami satu-satunya…"

"Kenapa tidak Jongup saja yang menikah dengan Baekhyun hyung? Aku sudah punya Youngjae!"

"Daehyun-ah, nan gwencahana, menikahlah dengan Baekhyun hyung, aku yakin lama kelamaan kamu pasti bisa mencintainya…"

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Jae…"

"Cobalah dahulu… Kamu harapan mereka satu-satunya…"

"Shireo! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

.

.

.

Saat ini DaeJae tengah berada di pinggiran sungai Han, duduk berdampingan dengan kepala Youngjae yang disandarkan pada bahu Daehyun. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Daehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan ucapan eommanya tadi. Apa benar ia harus menikah bulan depan? Dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wujudnya. Kenapa ia harus dijodohkan?

Hembusan angin malam menerpa tubuh keduanya yang tidak terbalut jaket ataupun baju hangat. Baik Daehyun maupun Youngjae hanye mengenakan celana jins dan kaos berlengan pendek.

Untuk pertama kalinya DaeJae saling terdiam hingga cukup lama, biasanya jika mereka bertemu suasana mendadak akan berubah menjadi sangat ramai, tidak seperti saat ini.

Tangan Daehyun bergerak mengelus surai hitam namjachingunya dengan lembut. Sejurus kemudian ia membawa Youngjae ke dalam dekapannya dan menciumnya hangat.

.

.

.

Acara pertunangan akan dilaksanakan hari ini, Daehyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut saja. Youngjae memutuskan untuk melepaskan namjachingunya dan ia berencana untuk berangkat ke Jepang siang ini, bertepatan dengan acara pertunangan Daehyun dengan Baekhyun.

Bahkan hingga detik ini Daehyun belum tahu seperti apa rupa makhluk bernama Baekhyun tersebut, tapi ia sudah akan ditunangkan begitu saja dengannya. Baekhyun itu namja atau yeoja saja Daehyun tak tahu.

"Dae, kaulah harapan kami satu-satunya. Jebal, jangan kecewakan kami, dan jangan permalukan kami di depan keluarga Byun," bisik eomma Daehyun yang duduk di samping anak sulungnya. Telapak tangan putihnya mengusap-usap pelan punggung Daehyun yang terbalut kain kemeja dan jas.

"Masih ada Jongup," sahut Daehyun tanpa memandang eommanya sama sekali. Ia masih menerawang jauh ke arah luar jendela kamarnya.

Belum sempat Himchan menjawab, pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sosok appa Daehyun – dan juga Jongup – yang telah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam, serta sepatu kulit mengkilap. "Kajja! Kita sudah hampir terlambat!"

.

.

.

Daehyun menatap malas yeoja berrambut panjang yang duduk di sampingnya sementara kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua yeoja itu mendiskusikan perihal tanggal pernikahan keduanya. Yeoja bernama Baekhyun tersebut tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Youngjae dimata Daehyun.

Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menatap layar smartphone-nya tanpa memperhatikan apa yang orang tua mereka bicarakan.

Bagi Daehyun maupun Baekhyun semua ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sangat besar. Tak seharusnya mereka duduk berdampingan disini saat ini. Seharusnya malam minggu yang indah ini Daehyun habiskan berdua bersama Youngjae, dan Baekhyun seharusnya sedang menikmati buah favoritnya – strawberry – berdua dengan namjachingu tingginya, Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja berpipi chubby memandang mereka dari luar jendela dengan sendu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian kalau chap 1nya terlalu pendek & lama...

Saya usahakan chap 2nya menyusul segera...

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur begitu sampai di kamarnya setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam bersama kedua orang tua serta keluarga calon mempelainya. Membahas tentang pernikahan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Namun tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak, Daehyun tetap harus menikah. Dengan Baekhyun.

Semua angan-angannya untuk bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Youngjae pudar sudah kini.

"Kenapa tidak Jongup saja yang dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun?" Daehyun menggerutu sekali lagi sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba juga. Hari pernikahan Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Para tamu undangan telah berkumpul di dalam ruangan sebuah gereja yang dipilih sebagai tempat keduanya mengucap janji untuk sehidup semati, walaupun terpaksa.

Daehyun telah menunggu mempelainya di dekat piano, di altar gereja. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditunggu baru saja tiba bersama appa-nya menggunakan mobil pengantinnya.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan ketika Baekhyun dengan dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih berjalan di atas karpet merah yang terbentang di tengah ruangan.

Secara tak sadar, Daehyun tersenyum melihat yeoja yang sebentar lagi akan berstatus menjadi istri sahnya itu semakin mendekat.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi ternyata Baekhyun cantik juga, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan dari gedung tempat diadakannya resepsi pernikahan DaeBaek ke rumah baru mereka, tak sengaja Daehyun menangkap sesuatu yang otomatis mengundang perhatiannya. Di pelataran sebuah toko boneka yang cukup populer, seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar di matanya terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja. Tangan kirinya menggendong sebuah boneka bear seukuran galon air (?) dan tangan kanannya menggandeng lengan namja di sampingnya.

Daehyun ingin turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya saat itu juga, tapi mengingat ada Baekhyun – yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya dan memegang kendali atas hidupnya mulai dari beberapa jam yang lalu – di sampingnya, namja tampan tersebut mengurungkna niatnya. Ia tak mau cari masalah di malam pertama.

.

.

.

Ceklek!

Baekhyun menutup pintu utama rumah baru DaeBaek serta menguncinya dari dalam ketika kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Daehyun yang mengantar mereka telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur," ajak Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang keluarga, masih memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi rupanya.

"Tidur?" Bukannya beranjak dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan menuju ke tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai atas dimana kamar tidur keduanya berada, Daehyun justru mengulangi pertanyaan yeoja yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

"Iya, tidur. Kajja!"

Dengan ragu Daehyun menyingkirkan bantal sofa yang berada di pangkuannya dan melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun.

Rupanya kamar mereka telah dihias layaknya kamar pengantin modern. Dengan ranjang king size putih serta kelambu putih di bagian kepala ranjang. Bunga yang ditabur di atas ranjang membentuk sebuah hati. Juga lilin-lilin kecil di meja nakas samping ranjang yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan membuat ruang kamar ini semakin terasa sensual dan romantis. Pas sekali untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

"Eum, kenapa ruangannya seperti ini?" tanya Daehyun canggung.

"Karena ini malam pertama kita. Suasananya juga harus romantis, karena akan meningkatkan gairah."

" Mwo?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Daehyun yang hanya terdiam di depan pintu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti tercipta di bibir merah Baekhyun.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Saya tau ini pendek banget, mian...

Semoga chapter depan saya bisa ngetik lebih panjang lagi


End file.
